


A Small Victory

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Sam Wilson - Fandom
Genre: And slight suggestive language at the end, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Saffalcon, Sam is adorabubble, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire is amused by some footage that Scott shows her, and she just has to ask Sam about it. (If you've seen Ant-Man, you know what I'm talking about. If not, you may be a bit lost unless you've seen clips.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Victory

“So…you got beaten up by an ant?” I asked as I leaned against Sam’s chest. Scott had shown me the footage earlier of how he’d shrunk down as Ant-Man and managed to beat my boyfriend soundly. I am not too proud to say that I snorted and giggled my ass off. He looked so shocked at one point that I had to turn away from the screen. Sam looked at me.

“Oh, Tic Tac did _not_ show you that security footage,” he said with wide eyes. His cheeks turned red and he cleared his throat. “I…In my defense, he has a suit that let him get small enough to get into my pack…”

I gave a small smile. “How many of the Avengers know?”

“So far only you, me, and Tic Tac. Please, don’t tell anybody else…especially not Cap,” Sam said very emphatically. “He’d never let me live it down.”

“Well…I think you need to add Violet to that list. She was there with me, and he showed us both,” Sam groaned when I told him. “And you may have to add Bucky because goodness knows she’d tell him.”

“Oh God. There goes my reputation,” Sam said as he leaned his head against the back of the sofa. “Well, Saffy, I may as well hang up my wings.”

“Now why would you do that, Sammy? I mean, sure, he’s smaller than you, has less weapons than you, and is overall less of a threat, but that’s no reason to hang up your wings.”

“Because Bucky knows. And if Bucky knows, Cap knows,” Sam said with a sigh. “There goes my chance of impressing him.”

“Hun, you’ve already impressed him. If Steve knows, he won’t make fun of you. I mean, I’m sure he’s got his own embarrassing moments,” I said as I ran my hand gently over his chest. “Besides, your wings are too cool to get rid of. They’re kinda sexy.”

I emphasized the last sentence with a light nip to his earlobe, and he looked over at me, his mood slowly improving.

“You mean it?” He asked with the puppy eyes on full force. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course, baby. I’d never lie to you about that.” He picked me up and I clung to his neck from the sudden move. “Where are we going?”

“To the bedroom. I want to test that.”


End file.
